


Bath Time

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chi - Freeform, F/M, Nirvana - Freeform, Out of Body Experiences, Sensuality, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spiritual, her on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Mei Chan was happy to relieve her stress with a nice hot bath. Alphonse wants to relieve some of his stress too.Dedicated to sodatired! Thanks for your support!





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodatired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodatired/gifts).



> I do not own any of the FullMetal Crew. I just like fantasizing about them and writing it down.

                The bath was drawn warm, considering the cool air that was coming in from the North. The paper sliding doors bared little resistance to it, but the warm fires still produced enough warmth for comfort. Mei still preferred a bath. Afterward, she’d curl up in a thick blanket and drink some evening tea. She’d be asleep in no time. It was a big day tomorrow, with training, and helping a half sister arrange her wedding. Mei was already exhausted.

                “How are you, Princess?”

                Mei looked up at one of her servants and smiled gently. “It’s very wonderful, thank you.”

                “And, Xiao-Mei is being fed right now.”

                Mei nodded. “Make sure she has warm milk before bedtime,” she added.

                “Yes, Princess.” The servant bowed as she took a few steps backward, and then turned to leave. The room was quiet, filled with the delicate aroma of flowers which were in decorated vases around the room. Mei leaned back in the warm water, letting her head rest on the wooden exterior. She let the smell of the flowers relax her, the feeling of the warm water unbound her tight muscles, and the sound of the waterfall in the corner singing her to sleep. It was just what Mei needed.

                She opened her eyes when she hears the door slide open. She was about to dismiss the intruder and insist on some privacy when she looked up and see a familiar blonde head and yellow eyes. “Alphonse?”

                He lifted his finger to his lips as he grinned slyly. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the corner of the room. She watched as he then untied his pants, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them. “I miss you,” he whispered.

                Mei giggled as she watched him come over to the tub. The steam from the tub rose along his body as she looked at the detail of his muscular frame. He was thinner than his brother, but she could see every muscle bulge from his pale skin. His six pack, obliques, and his tight shoulders made her blush. Her blush ger vibrantly as she watched him climb over, exposing himself to her. She gasped, throwing her hands over her embarrassed face and sinking into the tub.

                “What,” he laughed lightly. “There’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

                She shook her head giggling. The water gave a small waved as he lowered himself into the hot water and she heard him sigh in relief. Mei let her eyes peek through her fingers. Al sat on the opposite side of the tub, smiling innocently. He was absolutely adorable and incredibly sexy. His short hair was flat against his head with the steam and his arms were stretched out along the wooden tub. He leaned his head back and sighed in relief.

                “It’s so nice,” he commented quietly. “I’m just missing something…” Al reached his feet towards her and Mei felt his toes poke her in the leg.

                “Alphonse,” she giggled.

                “Mei…” he snickered back. “Come here,” he begged gently. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

                “I’ve been busy,” she excused.

                “I know,” he quickly agreed, his toes running along her leg. It made her blush again. “Come over here.” He lifted his arms and indicated her to join him in his lap.

                Mei thought about it for a second, seemingly debating the subject. She had seen him naked before. And if anyone said anything, she was the Princess of this house. The only thing holding her back from joining him in an intimate embrace was her own modesty. And with Al, she shouldn’t be afraid of their nudity together. Everyone in the house knew they were together, and that kind of relationship wasn’t entirely looked down upon. She swam over to him with a giggle. Al grabbed her instantly, pulling her into his lap. Her legs wrapped around him and their lips locked in a passionate mess. His arms pulled her close, her naked body against his, while her arms slid easily around his neck. Her fingers ran up the back of his head through his short hair. It earned her a deep groan in the kiss. His hands rubbed up and down on her back, feeling her toned form. His hands, after all, could hold her sides and pick her up if he wished. This, in turn, made her whine in the kiss. Their lips slipping against each other, only parting to gasp for air.

                Mei whined louder as she felt him tilt his hips up, rubbing his erection against her. Her response was to slide her hips back, pressing harder against him. Her hand grasped his hair as she gasped. His hands drifted down to her rear, grasping both cheeks roughly, pulling her closer to him still. “Oh, Al,” she whispered in breaths. “We can’t do this here…”

                He stopped, bringing his hands to her thighs. “What are you talking about?”

                “Not in the tub,” she pouted easily.

                Al nodded, understanding what she was meaning. But he didn’t stop smirking. “Can I still do this,” he asked gently as he slipped one hand between them. His middle finger slipped in between her folds. He felt for her sensitive bump as he gently rubbed around it. His action received an immediate reaction as she jumped and gasped in pleasure. Her head dropped back and his mouth took the advantage of kissing up it from her collarbone to her earlobe.

                Mei moaned as her body was overwhelmed with the senses of pleasure. She could feel him pulse against her with his own arousal. She had to be honest with herself, it had been a few weeks since they had any intimate time like this. It was common for them to smile in the halls, or to eat together, but he had been studying hard in her personal library while she was traveling from household to household helping her half-sister. They had stayed just out of reach and tired themselves just too much. She didn’t want this moment to slip by them. It may be another few weeks before she could touch him like this. Mei let her hand run over his shoulders, down his chest, leaning back to take in the view of him.

                “Are you okay,” he asked his voice heavy with concern.

                “I’m just looking at you,” she whispered back, watching her finger trace the defined muscles on his skin. “I don’t know when I’ll have a moment to cherish you again.”

                Al leaned in, kissing her softly. Their lips met just briefly before he receded and leaned back. He didn’t say anything as he let her fingers glide down to his abs, only sighing heavily with pleasure. He reached past her, grabbing a scented bar of soap and the soft sponge next to it. Behind her, he lathered the sponge full of the soap before applying it to her back. Her started in circles, gently rubbing from the center outward. Soap suds floated on the warm water from her back. His other hand decided to rest casually on her hip as the sponge and all its bubbles crested her delicate shoulder. With a mind of its own, the sponge in hand trailed down to her small breasts. It grazed over them, leaving a frothy trail, before backtracking and cupping each breast.

                Mei’s hands ventured their own path as well. His skin was soft from the warm water and oils. They ran down his chest, slipping across his ribs, feeling his thin body expose his ribs. They gently ran over each one of them as she brushed upward. She could feel his skin contract as she hit ticklish spots, but she didn’t stop. She continued up to his shoulders where she’d glide down his chest again. “Do you feel that,” she asked in a mere whisper.

                Al stopped scrubbing her and tilted his head. His eyes were young, boyish, and joyful. She found herself frozen in them, her body and breath stopped as she looked into them. “Yes,” he nodded, leaning in to brush his nose with hers. “Our chi blends perfectly together.”

                Mei felt a surge in her chest as she nodded. “Have you… been… practicing?”

                He dropped the sponge in the water as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I try.”

                Mei grabbed his face, forcing her lips on his, sucking on his upper lip. Al instantly groaned, and she felt him pulse against her again. It was completely arousing for both of them. She was completely taken aback by Al’s virility, though it wasn’t something that should have shocked her. She could feel how hard he was against her soft flower, pulsing and twitching with anxiety and need. It made her own desire grow in between her legs. Even in the hot tub, she felt her natural lubrication flow. Alphonse just had that effect on her. Since his arrival to Xing, and his endless study of her cultures and Alkahestry, she had accepted her own need for him physically.

                Al returned her kiss, pulling her closer to him as his tongue begged for entry. He wanted to taste her, feel her, please her. His fingers dallied and rubbed her hard nub, hearing her moan louder and louder. He felt his stomach tighten with an urge to release all tension. His finger slid down, dipping tenderly into her entrance and feeling her warm fluid to greet him. Mei gasped and she gripped his hair in pleasure. “Oh, Mei,” he whispered as his finger slipped in. “Oh, my love….”

                “Alphonse,” she gasped.

                Suddenly, he stood up, Mei tightening her legs around him as they emerged from the hot water. He held her with one strong arm as he stepped over the rim and into the cooler air. “Frosty,” he joked as he stepped back towards a stool in the corner. He sat easily on it, with control and grace. She admired his fluidly in his actions. Their wet bodies glistened in the candlelight, and the fresh flowers overwhelmed her sense of smell. It was heavenly. Nothing could compare to the soft light, the light touch of his hands on her sides, or the rich smell of the flowers. With little effort and notable strength, Al lifted her and moved her over his throbbing erection. Their lips met again, this time with compassion and tenderness. Their lips danced as she was lowered onto him. He grunted deep in his chest, tightening his abs as he thrust deep within her. Mei was completely overtaken by it. “Are you okay,” he breathed as he gasped for his own breath.

                Mei nodded slowly.

                “Do you want me to continue?” His words were as soft as his touch, though she grabbed frantically at his shoulders in pleasure.

                “I…. No….” She shook her head as she laid her head on his shoulder.

                Al felt his stomach drop at the idea that he had hurt her. She seemed so wet and welcoming when he entered her. He wanted to pull out, stop himself from needing her. He shifted, but her grip on his shoulders and legs around him tightened.

                “Don’t,” she said into his chest. “Don’t leave me.”

                Al smiled, dropping his head to kiss her on her head. “I can wait.” He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, focusing on the two of them, connected as one. He felt their chi, dancing around each other, blending and flowing as one. He focused on his own control, his own desires. Al meditated, bringing his own soul to reach out to hers. In that moment, he didn’t want physical gratification, but the contentment of feeling connected to her own essence. He felt her, nonetheless, convulsing around her, tightening in waves, sucking at his throbbing dick. It was all he could do to meditate and not relish in the sharp pleasure that threatened relief from the pressure in his testicles.

                Mei began tilting her hips, tightening herself as she pivoted around him. She could hear his breathing heighten, stopping as she lowered herself on him, accepting him as deep as he could go into her. She whined, gasping as she felt him hit her sensitive spot within her. It was slow moving, tender, and their movements precise. Al’s hands tightened around her hips as he slowly thrusted upward from his seated position. Her breasts pressed against his chest as her own arms wrapped around him.

                “Tell me when,” he moaned. “Tell me…”

                Mei moaned as she leaned back, applying pressure to the base of his dick. She heard his breath stop, and in that moment her own control relented. “Oh, Alphonse,” she gasped loudly. “Now!”

                Al did as he was told, thrusting his hips up sharply and quickly. He opened his eyes to watch her gaping mouth and squinted eyes express that moment in which they were truly connected. He felt his own self being given to her and she welcomed it with such voraciously that he almost felt that he could not give enough. Time suddenly didn’t exist, and their breaths were caught between them. It was all he could do but feel their essences surround their souls and bring them into a deeper Nirvana.

                When they did collapse, coming down from the extensive high, their muscles burned. His stomach twitched and flexed, his chest rising and falling. Her fingers grazed his chest, feeling the sweat bead up under her fingers. Her own body seemed heavy as she gasped, her lungs burning like the desire she had for him.

                “Now,” he grinned. “Now, the bath seems perfect.”

                She giggled in response, though she wasn’t sure she could make it there right now. She waved her arm towards a towel, but she didn’t try hard enough. She laughed at herself, in the lazy moment that she had created. “Oh well,” she waved at the towel. “Just take me back to the tub.

                Al took a deep breath before standing up, kissing her exposed neck as he walked slowly to the tub. She closed her eyes, feeling spoiled. He neared the tub, kissing her chin. “Feeling playful?”

                With him, she always felt young and playful. She nodded, lifting her head to look into his yellow eyes. “Are you?”

                He pulled her from his body and dropped her into the tub, allowing the water to splash over the rim. He laughed gently as her head popped up and a glare replaced her gentle loving gaze. “What the…”

                “I asked,” he shrugged. He held the edge and he jumped over the rim, allowing another rush of water to escape. “Come on, don’t be angry.”

                She folded her arms as she moved away from him.

                Al reached out, grabbing her elbow and pulling her back into him. “What,” he asked he nuzzled her nose with his. “You’re going to be mad at me after _that_?”

                Mei let a smirk slide from the side of her pout before giggling.

                “There’s my girl,” he whispered. “Come here.”

                He sat her on his lap facing away so he could wrap his arms comfortingly around her, embracing her. His head rested on hers, letting the warm water relax them. If the orgasm wasn’t perfect, Mei would say the cuddle was. The quiet enveloped them once more and their world seemed complete. As their breathing synthesized, a maid came in to ask if her highness needed anything. She stopped to smile upon the two young lovers before sliding back out of the room, letting them enjoy the moment before the next day of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... What did we all think of that!? Woohoo! They are such an adorable couple! It took a lot for me not to write in there, "Let's see Ed and Winry have what we have!" Haha. ..... Now I have other writings to do. :)


End file.
